Historias de Amor, Pasion y Muerte
by DanNott23
Summary: El amor es una enfermadad que todos padecemos... Pero cuando esa persona ya no puede estar contigo de que vale vivir? One-Shote.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de South Park No son mios, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Aclaraciones:** La primera parte del Fanfiction es relatada por Christophe, el resto de la historia se reliza en 3era persona. Журнал России significa "El diario de Rusia". Los personajes me salieron un poco OoC, lo siento mucho.

**Agradecimientos y Dedicatorias:** Este FF va dedicado a Chocobollo, Maestro Jedi, Lion y Kousui y Our Raped Holiday que me han apoyado mucho con mis Fics, Gracias.

**N/A:** Este FF no va dedicado con fines de lucros y lo hago por divercion propia, la verdad es que estaba muy aburrida y empeze a escribir en una libreta que tengo esta historia mientras oia la cancion de Speechless de Lady Gaga y Luego la de Glommy Style de interprete desconocido, mas bien conocida como la cancion del suicidio n_n

* * *

**Historias de Amor, Pasiòn y Muerte:**

Hay estaba yo, destrozado, humillado, sin habla… Solo destruido. Me había quedado sin habla, no pensaba muy bien y a decir verdad creo que ni pensaba; Me había dejado sin habla, ahora estaba solo en este maldito mundo de porquería. Sus palabras eran mil puñaladas en mi corazón, sujete fuertemente mi pecho y trate de no llorar pero mis sentimientos me ganaron y una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla la cual había adquirido un tono color carmesí. ¿La razón? El sentimiento de dolor e ira combinado que me producían las palabras de ese imbesil.

No sabia si reír irónico o llorar adolorido, simplemente me tire al piso cayendo de rodillas aun en shockeado.

-"No puedes hacerme esto…" Dije arrodillado mientras miraba al piso como si este fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Se creo un silencio sepulcral interrumpido por mis sollozos de tristeza y gemidos de dolor. Sentí el viento acariciar mi pálido, humedecido y desaliñado rostro; Ese mismo viento que sentí el primer día que lo conocí en ese parque, donde años después tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Donde mismo las personas nos miraban de mala manera al acariciar nuestras mejillas levemente sonrojadas, unir las palmas de las manos unas con las otras, mirarnos con pasión deseo y amor y sobre todo, cuando me besaba cariñosamente sin importar quien nos estuviese observando. En ese mismo lugar donde me abrazo cariñosamente diciendo, murmurando, susurrando a mi oído que nunca nos daríamos por vencidos, que me amaba.

Ya ahora esta aquí, enfrente de mí, contradiciendo todo lo que dijo, lo que prometió, lo que _me_ prometió, mirándome con indiferencia mientras enciende un cigarrillo. El mismo vicio que me pidió que dejase hace seis meses cuando empezamos a salir como novios.

Y ahora le da una calada a ese mismo cigarrillo… A ese cigarro lleno de mentiras y contradicciones. Sollozo un poco más mientras siento un profundo e inmenso dolor en mi pecho. Me consume fuertemente aquel indeseado sentimiento que derruye cada ilusión, cada momento feliz, cada memoria que construí a su lado. El mismo desmorona cada burbuja de sueños e ilusiones que tenia, cada una de mis burbujas de sueños, una y cada una de ellas. Golpeo fuertemente el pasto verde oscuro que me rodea.

El solo suspira, sabe que odio que lo haga, levanto mi rostro para encontrarme con una mirada penetrante en esos ojos azules oscuros que brillan con la intensidad de la luz de luna. ¡Pero claro, son las diez de la noche!, vuelven a caer mas lagrimas de mis ojos. Lo miro fijamente, el solo cambia su expresión de indeferencia total a una de melancolía pura.

'¿Acaso esta tan triste como yo?'. Pienso.

-"No puedes hacerme esto Gregory!" Grito, para luego volver a bajar la cabeza hasta que mi mirada se encuentre de nuevo con el pasto verdoso del suelo. Ese mismo que se expande sede sus pies hasta mis rodillas y piernas flexionadas.

-"Tu… Tu no puedes… Tu prometiste no rendirte". Repuse con pesadez y todavía llorando.

-"Si puedo". Musito frió y cortante.

-"Dijiste que no te rendirías…" Mi tono de voz cambia rápidamente de uno triste a uno completamente segado por la ira. "¡Mentiste! ¡Te rendiste! Me rompiste".

Exclame furioso. El silencio reino de nuevo. Después de once años de conocernos, ese rubio sigue siendo muy infantil y cobarde como para aceptar, tener los pantalones y afrontar la realidad; Gregory siempre se creyó superior a los demás de cierta forma, ya fuese por sus amoríos con chicas como Wendy Testamburguer o sus grandes hazañas en la Recintencia. Desde que teníamos ocho años es igual, pero nunca pensé que fuese capaz de dejar a la persona que mas lo ama en el mundo por ordenes de la mujer que lo trajo al mundo o aun peor, por su padrastro.

-"Regreso a Europa mañana Christophe". Su voz monótona me saco de mis pensamientos. Levanto la cabeza de nuevo.

-"¡Lo deje todo por ti!" Grite cabreado. "Mi casa, mi madre… Todo". Susurre mientras mi voz se hacia mas débil.

-"¡Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras! ¡Y tu ya odiabas a esa mujer! ¡No tengo nada que ver!"

-"¡Lo hice por que te amaba! ¡Por que te amo rubio estupido!" Deje caer mis palabras según mis sentimientos.

-"Esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos y lo sabes. Mañana me iré a Rusia y TODO se acabara, estudiare ay y luego iré a Noruega dos años con unos tíos para después volver a mi hogar natal en Suecia, por decisión de Marco". Sentencio para luego darle otra calada al cigarrillo.

-"¡Al carajo! Claro, Marco no puede soportar que su galante y apuesto hijastro sea gay y de paso sea novio de un pobre bastardo como yo ¡¿Verdad?" Como odiaba a ese que Gregory llamaba padre, Marco solo era una persona despreciable.

El solo suspiro de nuevo, causando una rabia inmensa en mi interior. Tiro al piso el cigarrillo que se consumía entre sus dedos para luego pisarlo con aquellos zapatos blancos de vestir que por cierto siempre le comente que odiaba por ser tan formales. Para serles franco, a pesar de ser Francés siempre odie eso de las formalidades y la ropa al estilo Europeo.

-"Te amare hasta el día de mi muerte" Murmure. El solo me miro con dolor para luego darme la espalda y marcharse.

-"Te quiero…" Fue lo único que oí antes de que caer al pasto por completo y comenzar a llorar otra vez. Observaba marcharse a aquella delgada silueta vestida de manera formal y cabellos rubios peinado hacia atrás.

-"Se fue". Solloce al ya no ver rastro alguno de Gregory.

* * *

Dos semanas después de la partida del rubio a Rusia.

_**ULTIMAS NOTICIAS COLORADO:**_

_Adolescente Francés fue encontrado en plena avenida municipal, se cree que fue atropellado por un vehiculo no identificado pero los expertos aun tienen sus dudas, consideran la posibilidad de que el joven hubiese muerto de manera voluntaria es decir un suicidio premeditado._

-"Creo que deberíamos llamar a Gregory, Stan". Propuso el pelirrojo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café matutino y dejaba caer una lágrima.

-"Si amor, se que Mole y tu eran amigos". Respondió el azabache mientras besaba delicadamente los labios del pelirrojo que ya habían dejado de beber de la taza.

El azabache tomo el teléfono local de la casa que compartía con el joven Bloflovski. Para empezar a marcar el numero de el instituto que le había dejado escrito Gregory en una pequeña tarjeta color beige

* * *

-"Señorito Gregory, tiene una llamada de parte del joven Marsh". Informo una de las encargadas de los jóvenes del instituto priva0do.

-"Voy Rosee". El rubio tomo el teléfono "Hola Stanley, ¿como has estado?"

-"Mis mas sentido pésame" Musito desde el otro lado de la línea al azabache, realmente no quería darle mas vueltas al asunto.

-"D-de que ha-blas?" Balbuceo sorprendido.

-"De la muerte de Christophe".

El rubio dejo caer el teléfono y se quedo de piedra, los colores solo se le fueron.

-"Rosee voy a salir" Expreso después de haber salido del shock. Tomo su abrigo y salio del internado con un solo destino… El hotel mas cercano que consiguiera. No sentía su cuerpo, solo sentía las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos y oír a lo lejos un pitazo de uno de los autos que se encontraban a tan pocos metros de el, ese hotel era lo suficientemente alto como para que una caída de veintiocho pisos lo matara.

_**Журнал России:**_

_Chico de diecinueve años se suicida tras la perdida de lo que considero el único amor de su vida. Su última volunta fue escrita y dejada dentro de una de las habitaciones del hotel en el cual fue presente su acto suicida. Que fuese enterrado al lado de ese que consideraba su amor eterno…_

* * *

-"Se amaban" Murmuro un chico de cabellos rubios de baja estatura y decendencia inglesa. El cual colocaba unas cuantas rosas rojas al pie de las lapidas del cementerio.

-"Si Philip, se amaban" Apoyo su pareja.

-"A donde fueron Damien?" Pregunto.

-"Al infierno no fue". Respondio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro el Anticrito. El rubio dejo las flores y salieron de aquel fúnebre lugar.

D.E.P Christophe

D.E.P Gregory.


End file.
